It's Your Day
by GaramMerica
Summary: didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Auel Neider! yang kalo gak salah dpt dari internet si hari ini :p maaf kalo salah! warning inside! mind to Read and Reiview?


"Hei! Sampai kapan kalian mau tidur? Ayo ke kota!" seru pemuda berambut biru itu dengan cengiran jahil di bibirnya, membangunkan seorang pemuda lain berambut hijau yang sedang tidur enak di atas kasurnya. Pemuda itu mengerang. Malas.

* * *

**Title: It's Your Day**

**

* * *

**_Angin kencang berhembus di sekitar lapangan itu. Menerbangkan debu pasir dan rerumputan. Mengibarkan pakaian dan helaian rambut orang-orang yang ada di sana. Menunggu. Sebuah helikopter yang menimbulkan angin ini pun mendarat dengan mulus, menurunkan beberapa orang berseragam beserta seseorang yang diborgol._

.

"Aah~ kau ini apa-apaan, sih Auel? Kalau mau ke kota pergi saja sendiri," gerutu pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan suaranya yang serak. Berguling untuk menutupi wajahnya dari pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Auel itu.

"Nggak, Sting~ harus bersama kalian!" jawab Auel enteng sembari bangkit dari kasur temannya itu dan pindah ke kasur lain, dimana seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tertidur nyenyak di atasnya. "Kau juga bangun, Stellar!" sahut pemuda itu bersemangat sambil menyibak selimut si gadis seenak jidatnya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

* * *

_Pemuda yang diborgol itu terlihat seperti remaja biasa pada umumnya. Dengan rambut biru langitnya yang bergoyang kesana-kemari diterpa angin, ia memandang pemandangan di sekitar dengan pandangan menyelidik namun santai. _

"_Ada orang-orang yang harus kau temui," bisik seorang pria berseragam di telinganya. Pemuda itu hanya balas memandang tanpa perubahan ekspresi apapun. Pria berseragam tadi berjalan di depan, menuntunnya._

_._

"Huee~ Stellar masih mau tidur!" gumam gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada ngambek seperti anak kecil. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Pokoknya aku akan terus ganggu kalian sampai bangun!" seru Auel menggebu-gebu. Ia menarik-narik seprai kasur mereka berdua bergantian. Menarik baju mereka. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka. Pokoknya mengganggu bangetlah.

* * *

**Genre: Family/Friendship**

**

* * *

**"_Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang akan menjadi partnermu di pertempuran nanti," jelas pria berseragam tadi begitu mereka berdua tiba di depan dua orang remaja berambut hijau dan pirang yang ekspresinya tidak kalah datar dari si rambut biru. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama tanpa sepatah katapun._

"_Aku akan meninggalkan kalian bertiga untuk berkenalan. Sepuluh menit. Lalu pergilah ke dalam. Kami menunggu kalian. Terlambat dan kalian tahu akibatnya," pria itu membungkuk untuk melepas borgol si rambut biru lalu pergi bersama pria-pria lain. Si rambut biru memandangi tangannya yang sudah bebas sembari membuka-tutup telapak tangannya yang pegal._

_Angin buatan helikopter itu berhenti bertiup._

.

Kedua remaja itu akhirnya menyerah. Mereka berdua bangkit dan duduk di atas kasurnya masing-masing lalu mengucek-ucek mata mereka dengan malas. Terlihat sekali kalau nyawa mereka belum sepenuhnya bersatu di badan.

"Memangnya ke kota mau ngapain, sih Auel?" raung Stellar. Ia memandang sekilas jam dinding yang ada di seberang ruangan. "Eeeh! Masih jam setengah lima pagi!" sahut gadis itu dengan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Memangnya sepagi ini tempat apa yang sudah buka? Kau ke kota mau cari apa, sih? Bahkan kau sudah siap begitu. Sulit dipercaya karena biasanya kau yang bangun paling telat," tambah Sting masih dengan nada menggerutu. Memandang sinis penampilan bocah di depannya.

Auel masih tersenyum jahil penuh misteri. Yah, penampilannya memang sudah siap sedia untuk pergi 'berjalan-jalan'. Ia terlihat sangat rapi dengan baju warna hitam-coklatnyanya dan celana biru tujuh perlapan yang dibagian pinggulnya tergantung kain-kain merah sebagai hiasan.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan," ujarnya setelah melempar dua stel pakaian ke masing-masing empunya.

* * *

**Warning: OOC—nyerempetlah, abal, nggak jelas. dll, dst dsb**

**

* * *

**"_Hai. Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda berambut hijau tersebut ramah ketika tak ada pria berseragam lagi di lapangan._

_Si rambut biru mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat remaja jangkung di depannya. "Tak ada ucapan selamat datang?" jawabnya santai._

_Si rambut hijau terkejut dengan jawaban anak itu. Ia tekekeh geli. "Maaf, maaf. Kalau begitu—"_

"—_selamat datang!" potong gadis pirang di sampingnya dengan senyum lebar. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Hei~ hei~ jangan memotong pembicaraan orang, Stellar!" tegur si rambut hijau dengan wajah mengkerut sambil mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang hanya tertawa senang itu._

_Si rambut biru mengerutkan kening. "Gadis ini... abnormal...?" batinnya yang lebih seperti pertanyaan._

_._

"Memangnya Neo mengizinkan kita pergi?" tanya Sting sembari memakai kemeja putih yang melapisi kaos oranye miliknya.

"Kenapa kita harus minta izin? Kita tinggal melakukan apa yang kita mau, 'kan?" jawab Auel sekenanya yang masih sibuk membentangkan selimut untuk menutupi Stellar yang sedang berganti baju. Sesekali ia melirik ke balik selimut tapi langsung dilempar Sting dengan bantal miliknya.

"Kau pede banget. Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?" tanya Sting meragukan.

"Sudaaah!" seru Stellar riang sambil melempar baju lama yang tadi ia kenakan dengan merentengkan tangannya.

Auel juga ikut melempar selimut itu sembarangan. Agak kesal karena 'gangguan' Sting tadi."Karena hari ini tanggal 22 Desember," jawabnya singkat.

Sting tertegun. Ia lalu menyeringai seperti Auel. "Ooh~ aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Stellar mau lihat laut!" sorak gadis itu girang. Tidak nyambung dengan pikiran dan pembicaraan kedua lelaki di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi kemana pun kita suka hari ini. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya..." pria berwajah kurcaci itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot. "...pergi kemanapun Auel—si anak laut ini—mau," sambungnya lagi.

Auel terkekeh.

"Stellar mau ke laut!"

"Iya, Stellar. Kita ke laut," jawab Auel mulai risih, mengiyakan partnernya ini.

* * *

**A/N: Scene-nya sebelum episode 1 GSD. Asal aja. Mereka masih latihan di **_**base **_**EA sebelum maling MS Zaft. Masih waktu santailah. Saya kurang tahu bentuk markas EA itu kayak gimana. Pokoknya suka-suka imajinasi saya ajalah. Karena itu kesalahan apapun harap dimaklumi. Semi-AU? Semi-Canon? Gak ngerti. **_**Enjoy, please! **_**^_^**

**

* * *

**"_Namamu?" ulang si rambut hijau._

"_Namamu?" balas si rambut biru._

_Kini si rambut hijau mengerti kalau ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya dulu baru si pendatang baru ini akan memperkenalkan diri. "3009-SO. Sting Oakley. 17 tahun," jawab pemuda itu ramah dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya._

_Gadis pirang di sampingnya menunjuk tangan dengan antusias. Keduanya kembali menoleh. _

"_0602-SL! Nama Stellar Stellar Loussier! Stellar masih 15 tahun, lho!" kata gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Persis seperti anak kecil yang salah umur._

_Si rambut biru memandangi keduanya bergantian dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kedua alisnya bertaut._

.

"Iyeeey! Hahahahahah!" terdengar tawa solo dari seorang gadis bermata _magenta_ yang sedang senang sendiri berlari-larian di tepi pantai.

Kedua lelaki itu mengikuti di belakangnya dengan berjalan santai. Selayaknya lelaki dewasa yang _'cool' _(?). Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi seolah menjadi sambutan atas keberhasilan ketiga orang itu menyelinap keluar 'kerangkeng'.

"Dingin! Kenapa kita harus ke pantai, sih pagi buta begini?" gerutu Auel saat kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh air laut. Angin berhembus lagi. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengembalikan suhu tubuhnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengiyakan? Sudahlah, nikmati saja, kita 'kan gak pernah ke laut buat main subuh-subuh. Jangan jadi anak SD penggerutu!" komentar Sting kalem. Ia berjalan mengambil jarak aman dari air laut. "Lagipula dinginnya segar, 'kan?"

Auel melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali bejalan tegap. "Yap. Segar," balas Auel dengan pandangan ke arah gadis pirang yang sedang sibuk berloncatan, berputaran, bernarian (?) dan berberlainnya. "Tapi tetap saja dingiiiin!" sahutnya lagi frustasi dengan harapan jika menjerit, kehangatan tubuhnya bisa kembali.

"Cuih. Lemah," ejek Sting membuang muka.

Kesal, Auel berlari menerjang Sting. Begitu sudah sampai jarak tertentu, ia menundukkan badannya dan memanjangkan kakinya. _Sliding teckle _ala pemain bola dunia Kaka (?). Dan semburan pasir sukses menghujani pria jangkung itu. Auel segera berbalik dan ngacir ke arah Stellar.

"Hoi!" amuk Sting melepas alas kakinya cepat dan berlari mengejar si biang keladi.

"Huaa! Lari Stellar! Sting mengamuk! Monster kurcaci mengamuk!" seru Auel asyik sendiri memperingatkan gadis yang masih menari-nari beberapa meter di depannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menjerit begitu melihat dua lelaki itu berlari sekuat tenaga dengan tampang topeng besi. "Kyaa! Pergi! Pergi! Menjauh dari Stellar!" jerit Stellar sambil melempar asal pasir di tangannya ke belakang.

"Hoi! Kena aku, bodoh!" seru Auel ikut murka.

"Hahaha! Rasakan bagaimana rasanya hujan pasir, anak laut!" ejek Sting dengan seringai kemenangan.

Auel berbalik dan berlari mundur, ingin membalas kata-kata Sting barusan namun tidak jadi karena ada suatu hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. "_Time break. _Hei, Sting! Aku tidak tahu apa aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi kurasa sepatumu terbawa ombak."

Sting menoleh ke belakang cepat. "Ahh! Beneran!" Sting segela memutar haluannya untuk menyelamatkan sepatunya yang sudah diombang-ambing oleh ombak.

Auel tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk mengejek. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia tercengang karena melihat sepatu kesayangannya dilempar begitu saja dengan sekuat tenaga ke hamparan air oleh Sting.

"Stiiiiing!"

Dan aksi penyelamatan dan kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan dengan sorakan _'solo cheerleader'_ di tepi pantai.

* * *

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"_Wajahmu seperti kurcaci," kata si rambut biru tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Sting._

"_Dan kau authis hiperaktif_," _tambahnya, kali ini menunjuk ke arah Stellar._

_Keduanya terperangah untuk beberapa detik._

"_Kau anak langit, tidak, lebih enak ngomong anak laut," balas Sting datar sambil menunjuk ke arah Auel._

"_Apa? Kenapa?"_

_Sting berjongkok dan mendongak ke langit. "Karena warna rambutmu bersatu dengan warna langit. Dan aku yakin jika kau tenggelam di laut, mereka akan menyangka kepalamu hilang sebagian atau botak."_

_Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam tanpa saling bicara._

_Stellar bertepuk tangan tanpa mengerti apa-apa._

"_Diam," titah Auel dan Sting serempak._

_Mata Stellar berkaca-kaca._

.

"Ini menggelikan! Kenapa aku harus berjalan-jalan di taman nyeker begini? Terima kasih untukmu, Sting!" gerutu Auel yang sedang menunggu pesanan roti bakarnya bersama Sting dan Stellar di sebuah gerobak kecil yang didirikan di tepi taman.

Stellar memandangi cara pembuatan sarapannya hari itu dengan cermat. Walau ia takkan pernah bisa membuatnya.

"Sama-sama, Auel. Kau mau terus menggerutu atau mengambil sarapanmu?" jawab Sting santai sambil menerima sepotong roti bakar yang diberikan si penjual. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Oh, yeah~ traktiran enak di hari yang spesial. Hanya inikah?" sindir Auel saat menerima pesanannya. Tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada si penjual yang agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata si penggerutu. Terima kasih untuk Stellar karena berkat senyum dan antusiasmenya saat menerima pesanan, _mood _si penjual kembali normal.

"Akan kubelikan kau sandal jepit sebagai permintaan maaf," balas Sting tenang lalu duduk di pojok salah satu bangku taman di bawah pohon. Stellar dan Auel berlari untuk berebut posisi duduk.

"Stellar mau duduk di pojok!" rengek Stellar.

"Tidak! Aku yang di pojok!" Auel bersikeras. Terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan di pagi hari saat matahari mulai meninggi perlahan-lahan. "Sandal jepit apa?" tanya Auel menanggapi pernyataan Sting tadi.

"Stellar yang di pojok!" dorong Stellar juga tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah kubilang aku!" bantah Auel. Alasan dia bersikeras adalah tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Sting. Tentu dia tidak akan menyerahkan posisi itu begitu saja, walau terhadap wanita.

"Sandal swallow," jawab Sting singkat. Kalem.

Dan Stellar sukses terjerembab ke posisi yang dia inginkan karena Auel yang tiba-tiba mematung. Stellar bersorak girang walau pinggangnya nyeri terkena sisi bangku yang terbuat dari besi. Catatan: terkadang kekaleman bisa membuat orang _shock._

* * *

.

"_Jadi apakah kau akan memberi kami nama?" tanya Sting lagi. Berusaha sabar._

"_Auel Neider. 2212-AN. 15 tahun. Masih muda dan berbakat," jawab si rambut biru. Percaya diri. Atau narsis?_

_Sting mendengus dan terkekeh mengejek. "Kita lihat siapa yang benar-benar berbakat nanti, Neider."_

"_Ups, Auel saja. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu Oakley. Tunggu, nama belakangmu seperti jenis makanan. Oatmeal?"_

"_Dan nama belakangmu seperti partikel 'juga-tidak' dalam Bahasa Inggris. Neither."_

_Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam lagi. Berusaha mengintimidasi masing-masing pihak._

"_Stellar juga berbakat, lho!" sela gadis itu yang (lagi-lagi) tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dipikirkan dan dikatakan kedua lelaki._

"_Diam!"_

.

"Wow, ternyata sandal swallow gak buruk juga. Lumayan enak dipakai," komentar Auel saat mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar setelah mampir ke toko sepatu yang untungnya sudah buka. Sekarang pukul 09.00.

"Ya, cocok untukmu," puji Sting. Auel diam saja tanpa menyadari arti dari pujian tadi adalah sebuah ejekan. Sandal Auel berwarna biru, 'sesuai' dengan celananya.

"Auel, Stellar boleh coba?" tanya Stellar hati-hati. Penasaran dengan benda yang jarang ia lihat itu.

"Boleh. Tapi Auel pakai apa?" balas Auel mengikuti gaya bicara Stellar yang aneh.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan kedua sepatu boot-nya dan memberikannya pada Auel. "Pakai sepatu Stellar dulu, ya?" tawarnya dengan tampang se-_innocent _mungkin.

Auel diam. Ia melepaskan sandalnya. "Auel nyeker saja. Nyobanya jangan lama-lama, ya," jawabnya datar. Stellar bersorak dan mengambil sandal Auel lalu berlari-lari tanpa arah setelah memakainya.

Sting mendengus menahan tawa. "Kenapa gak coba pakai sepatu Stellar aja? Kakimu juga gak besar-besar amat. Pasti cocok."

"Tutup mulutmu, kurcaci."

"Izinkan saya mengucapkan satu hal lagi, Yang Mulia Anak Laut. Mungkin takdir anda memang tidak untuk memakai alas kaki."

Dan kedua orang itu kembali kejar-kejaran mengikuti jejak si gadis.

* * *

.

"_2212-AN katamu?" tanya Sting tidak yakin._

"_Ya. Kenapa?"_

_Sting memandang ke arah Stellar. "Berarti hari ini, ya?" tanya gadis itu diiringi senyumnya._

"_Hei, kalian ini ngomongin apa, sih?" tegur Auel dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Penasaran._

_Sting kembali menatapnya. "Apa kau tahu arti dari kode nomor yang diberikan untuk kita?"_

_Auel menggeleng._

.

"Sudah...sudah cukup...! Aku tidak mau lagi. Ukh—" Sting sukses melontarkan muntahannya ke kotak sampah.

Stellar dan Auel bersorak seperti habis melihat bola yang ditembakkan masuk ke gawang.

"Kau payah, Sting! Masa' naik bianglala saja mual," ejek Auel dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Pa-yah!"

"Sting payah~ Sting payah~" Stellar ikut memprovokasi.

"Diam. Mainanku bukan yang seperti mainan anak-anak begitu, ya. Kalau menurut kalian aku payah, akan kubawa kalian ke tempat dimana aku mengatakan kalian payah!" bantah Sting.

"Gak-pe-du-lii~ kalau mainan anak-anak begitu saja sudah mual apalagi mainan dewasa? Sting payah~ Sting payah~" kedua remaja itu kembali meledek. Sting bangkit dan langsung menyeret mereka ke tempat lain. Ledekan terus terdengar sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat hitam dengan dekor ala _Halloween. _

Auel dan Stellar menelan ludah. Sting menyeringai menang dan menyeret mereka ke dalam.

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan Stellar! Lepaskan Stellar, Sting! STING JAHAT!" ronta gadis itu menolak untuk pergi lebih jauh. Namun apa daya? Kekuatannya lebih besar daripada mereka berdua karena badannya paling besar.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan Sting! Aku gak mau ke tempat menggelikan itu! Hei—oi!" Auel juga ikut meronta tapi bernasib sama dengan Stellar.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rangka hidup dari langit-langit rumah tepat di depan mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga terperangah. Tengkorak itu mengikik-ngikik dan membelai wajah Auel dan Stellar dengan perlahan.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

.

"_...nomor berarti tanggal dan huruf berarti inisial nama kita," jelas Sting._

"_Tanggal?" ulang Auel sambil mengangguk pelan. "Tanggal apa?"_

"_Tanggal kita 'lahir'"_

"_Jadi tanggal lahirku 22 Desember?" gumam si rambut biru._

"_Yap! Orang-orang sering menyebutnya 'hari ulang tahun'," balas Sting yakin. "Hari dimana seluruh hari itu adalah milikmu."  
_

"_Dan hari ini tanggal 22 Desember!" timpal Stellar ceria seperti biasa dengan kedua tangan di balik punggung. _

_Keduanya menoleh. Tumben nyambung, batin mereka berdua._

.

Sore ini terlihat ketiga remaja yang sudah tergeletak di bangku taman hiburan tersebut. Keduanya sibuk sendiri dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sementara yang satu duduk tenang sambil meminum kopinya.

"Payah," celetuk Sting. Pembalasan dendam: sukses.

"Diam," balas Auel dan Stellar bersamaan.

"Sama hantu buatan saja takut," timpal Sting lagi. Masih belum puas.

"Hantunya 'kan seram!" sahut Stellar sewot.

"Peduli amat sama yang buatan atau yang asli! Yang namanya seram ya seram!" ikut Auel. Keduanya memasang tampang garang.

Lelaki _cool _itu kembali meneguk minumannya lalu menghela nafas untuk mengeluarkan uap panas. "Payah."

Auel dan Stellar seperti hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Di sini unit 1! Mereka ditemukan sedang duduk di bangku taman di dekat wahana rumah hantu! Ketiga target ditemukan dalam keadaan lengkap!" seru seorang pria berseragam militer yang menjinjing senjata apinya kepada sebuah radio yang tergantung di bahunya.

Ketiganya menoleh terkejut. Namun langsung diam tanpa merasakan apapun. Kecuali _bad mood _yang melanda mereka seketika. Tampang ketiganya berubah datar. Beberapa pria lain yang berpenampilan sama muncul dari berbagai arah. Dan dalam waktu singkat, tempat ini menjadi sumber tontonan pengunjung yang mengira ini adalah bagian dari drama-aksi taman hiburan.

Mereka bertiga terkepung. Toh, tiga partner itu juga sejak awal malas melawan. Jadi mereka hanya diam dan duduk santai. Sting kembali meneguk minumannya, Auel memainkan rambutnya dan Stellar menggoyan-goyangkan kakinya.

Seorang dari mereka maju ke depan.

"2212-AN, 0602-SL dan 3009-SO! Kami diperintahkan Komandan Neo untuk menjemput kalian!"

Auel, Sting dan Stellar saling bertatapan. Mereka bertiga lalu bangkit dengan malas.

"Neo menjemput Stellar!" sorak si gadis pirang senang tiba-tiba.

"Cih, singkat amat waktu kita senang-senang," gerutu Auel.

"Suka-suka deh," timpal Sting. Dan ketiganya mulai berjalan dituntun pria-pria itu.

"Oia, Stellar! Mana?" tegur Sting tiba-tiba. Auel memandang keduanya penasaran.

"Ah! Oh, iya! Ini!" sahut Stellar merogoh-rogoh kantung bajunya. Ia memberikan sebuah jam tangan berwarna gelap untuk Auel. Auel hanya diam. Terkejut.

"Jangan kira kami lupa memberi hadiah, ya!" ujar Sting dengan seringainya.

Auel tersenyum. Lalu tertawa. "Cih! Hanya jam tangan apa boleh buat!" gerutunya lagi.

"Diam!" Stellar dan Sting memukul bahu Auel kuat.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Auel."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

* * *

.

"_Kalau begitu Selamat Ulang Tahun, Auel Neider!" sorak Sting dan Stellar serempak sambil bertepuk tangan._

_Auel membatu. Tidak menyangka ada kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya._

"_Dengan ini umurmu 16 tahun sekarang!" ujar Sting._

"_Sama dengan Stellar!" timpalnya lagi._

_Keduanya diam. Menunggu reaksi dari si tokoh utama._

"_Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa," jawab Auel ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi terima kasih," lanjut pemuda itu. Tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya._

_Sting dan Stellar terkekeh geli melihat reaksi itu._

.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Ketiga prajurit _extended _itu sudah tidur di ranjangnya masing-masing setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Neo. Terlihat beberapa orang berjas putih mengawasi mereka dari balik kaca transparan.

Seorang pria berjas menghampiri pria bertopeng yang dipanggil Neo.

"Komandan. Ingatan hari ini, apa mau dihapus saja?" tanyanya.

Neo masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga orang itu. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada pemuda rambut biru yang sedang tidur terlentang sekenanya. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak. Biarkan saja," jawabnya tenang dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Awalnya pria berjas itu ingin berdebat, tapi ia urungkan lagi karena ia yakin komandannya tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

_Sraat! _

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Neo melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah menoleh singkat lagi ke arah Auel.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Auel. Anggap saja ingatan hari ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku."

* * *

**OWARI **

* * *

.

Oyeah! Akhirnya bisa nulis fic ini juga!

Ditujukan untuk hari ulang tahun Auel! XD dan untuk memenuhi kepuasan saya sendiri ^^

Oh, ya. Untuk ulang tahun Auel dan Stellar saya pernah liat di internet. (salah gak nanggung) Tapi untuk Sting? Hohoho. Ngasal abis. Mengenai _code number _itu juga **100% **ngarang!

Maaf jika ada kata-kata atau jalan cerita yang gak sesuai. Kritik dan saran? :3 Review? XD

dan terkahir...

OTANJOUBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU AUEL NEIDER! (^n^)/


End file.
